


Lip Service

by Aeshna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/pseuds/Aeshna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oh yes. It really </i>is<i> all quite sinfully perfect.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> So, [**raffi__**](http://users.livejournal.com/raffi__/) wanted to draw something smutty but was feeling too shy. I said that if she drew something and posted it, I'd write her a ficlet to go with it. In the event, she did two pics and I drew her something for both of them. This is the first (the second is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/347197)). :)

  
  


_Art by Raffi_

There's something quite sinfully perfect about this, about straddling Charles's chest while the telepath is still sleep-rumpled and soft at the edges, his brown locks loose against the pillow. Something quite exquisite about watching those too-red lips part, the pink tongue flickering briefly into view as a warm, amused greeting strokes across the surface of his mind.

It's a gentle – and not entirely deliberate – reminder of which of them truly holds the power here.

Erik smiles tightly and nudges at Charles's chin with the bulge tenting the front of his cotton sleep pants, then hisses as clumsy fingers work the button open and free his hardening length. Charles chuckles and flicks the tip of his tongue against the leaking slit before sucking the head into his mouth, lips wrapping tight around Erik's girth –

– and then releasing, tight heat abruptly gone with a smack of lips and a whine of frustration, the angle all wrong to allow anything further, anything deeper. Erik strokes his fingers back through Charles's hair, savouring the moment as he gazes down into blue eyes and brushes his cock against those ruby lips once more. Because this isn't about burying himself in his lover's throat, delicious though the thought is – no, _this_ is about seeing that glorious mouth working to capture him, desperate and hungry and wanton, all lips and tongue and spit and need. This is about pressing forward _just_ enough... and then pulling back, pulling out, watching the slide of flesh on flesh, the shining strands that join them breaking one by one by one as Charles squirms and moans beneath him. This is about seeing that cupped tongue chase him, all words forgotten as it curls eagerly around him and tries to draw him back down, back in. This is about pulling the plush curve of that bottom lip down with the head of his cock and –

_This_ is about the slick, wet pursuit of sensation, all teasing, grasping, swiping flesh; spit and slip and blue eyes and low moans; hands grasping at thighs as muscles strain and flushed cheeks gleam with the sloppy evidence of their efforts; balls tightening and wet red lips parting to grasp loosely at... at, yes, _fuck_....

He comes with a choked curse, splashing his seed across Charles's mouth, Charles's chin, Charles's cheeks and eyes and forehead, pale streaks marking lips and skin and hair, pooling in the shell of an ear. A hand tightens on his hip, asking and demanding all at once, and he rocks forward on his knees, planting his palms on the mattress as that clever mouth closes around his spasming cock and sucks him in, hot and wet and _god_ , so good, swallowing the remainder of his climax with a projected sense of smug satisfaction that is purely _Charles_.

Erik groans and collapses onto his side as Charles releases him, pulling the telepath in for a messy kiss and tasting himself on those glorious lips as a familiar pressure strokes against his mind once more, fond and pleased and keen to see Erik back on his knees in another position entirely....

Oh yes. It really _is_ all quite sinfully perfect.


End file.
